Love At War
by Hotchick6701
Summary: Wally Beatles, the new kid. When the first day of school he start's meeting new friends, a new crush. But what happens when that crush has a bad reputation? What's the real story behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is chapter 1 to 'Love At War', and I really hope you like it : ).**

**Disclaimer: Nothing….. Do you feel that nothing I don't own anything!**

**Wally's POV**

Today a new day of school Gallagher High School, nothing like Australia. I walk into the school, and I start walking to my locker. On the way to my locker, I accidently bump into a girl who has a red cap on. I can see she's kind of a tomboy, but in a way girlie.

"Sorry." I mutter shyly. I help her pick up her books, and I give them to her.

"Its chill man. Hey I've never seen you here before, you new?"

"Yes, and I'm looking for this one class can you help me?" I give her my schedule, and she glimpse threw it before she gave it back.

"Wow I feel bad for you Math worst subject to start off in." She walks me to class, and I see this very beautiful girl. Jet black hair, beautiful skin, beautiful brown eyes that I could look into forever. I go to the teacher, and just my luck she put me next to her. I set my stuff down, and I sit. She looks at me in the corner of her eye, I couldn't help but notice. I ignore though, and I start getting out a pencil.

"Hey I've never seen you around here, you new?" She ends the silence.

"Yea, just moved away from Australia."

"Really that's so cool." She compliments, and I can tell this is going to be a good start.

"So what's your name?"

"Kuki Sanban, yours?"

"Wally Beatles." She started laughing. What the heck? Why was she laughing?

"What's so funny?" I ask, and she busts out laughing harder.

"What the hell?" She finally calms down.

"Sorry I was thinking of the Beatles, and yea I have a weird since of humor." I started laughing, and starting to like Kuki I mean she's such a cutie. As the tardy bell rang, math started, the teacher wrote the objective on the board. I got tapped on the shoulder, and Kuki passed me a piece of paper. I opened it up, and it said.

_**Bored! -.-**_

_**Same, it sucks because having math first period is a pain in the ass. I mean your already tired enough!**_ I replied, and gave Kuki. I heard her laughing, and started writing on the paper. As Kuki and I were passing notes to another. I only had two more problems to the assignment, and I was done. After two more minutes I finished, Kuki was already done five minutes ago. When the bell rings, Kuki and I started walking to her locker. She picked up her books, and we went to my locker witch was right across, a little more right. Then there you go there's my locker. I walked her to her biology class, and she told me were English was. Some guy with goggles came up to me.

"Hey Wally is that your name?" He asks me.

"Yes."

"Ok Wally there are things you should know about this school, if you don't want a broken heart. Don't mess with Kuki Sanban, she's known as the school's 'slut'. Last week she dated the schools quarterback, and some hockey player. At the same time."

"What's your name?"

"Hoagie."

"Ok well I like Kuki a lot, and she seems like a really nice girl." He laughed at that comment, man this boys weird.

"Little miss cheerleader? Man she's the description of Jerk, and Bitch."

"What do you know? Have you ever even talked to her?" I ask, and he fumbles with his fingers.

"Well no, but I heard…"

"You heard? Dude you cant judge a girl by what other people make up, rumors are a bitch, and should never be taken seriously."

"Well you see for yourself, right now I think she's dating a guy named Ace." My blood started to boil, as I started getting really angry I got interrupted by Hoagie.

"Dude do you want to sit with My friends and I at lunch?" He asked.

"Dude are you a grammar freak?"

"Yes I'm a nerd, but I live up to it." I start laughing, and we start talking on my way to English.

"Well here's my stop thanks for showing me where my class was Hoagie." I take a seat next to some boy, that's wearing sunglasses.

"Um hello." I say awkwardly.

"Sup."

"I'm new here so what are we doing?"

"Were just reading poems and stuff like that, really pointless."

"Well that's stupid where in English, not creative writing." I start hearing him laugh at that comment, man people are in a laughing mood today.

"So what's your name you seem cool?" He asks me.

"Wally Beatles, you?"

"Ace, just Ace." WHAT! This Is ACE, the guy that Kuki's dating. What an asshole, wait what? Why am I already calling the guy an asshole when I barley even know him? What the hell's wrong with me?

"So you dating Kuki Sanban?" I ask him.

"Yea, and another girl named Stephanie." What the hell! How could he cheat on an amazing girl like Kuki, well now I have a right to call him an asshole. Yep he's an complete asshole. Now I just have to tell Kuki.

**Chapter 1 done! Yay so I stayed up til like 2 in the morning to write this so it may have a little issues **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Love at war, and I only got 2 REVEIWS! Hahaha well that's better than nothing, but I at least hope to get four.**

**Imasmurf93: I'll let you at Ace, we just need to find him. Then we can kill him :D, and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Numbuh13m: Thanks so much, I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Wally's POV**

After class ended, I started looking for Kuki. I saw her, and started walking fast. I finally caught up to her, and she smiled at me.

"Hey Wally." I smiled, and then I looked at her worried.

"Are you ok?" She asks me concerned.

"Kuki about Ace there's something you should know about him…."

"He's cheating on me, I know." She finishes me, SHE KNOWS? Why hasn't she broken up with him already? Why she still with this guy?

"If you know why don't you dump him?" She sighed, and put her books in her locker.

"Wally I'm known as the schools slut, and if I'm with Ace people will think I can have a normal relationship." Not a good excuse, and I will find the real reason. I mean that's not a good reason.

"Kuki that's not a good reason, a good relationship is where you both are there for another, faithful, and they care about another."

"Wally nobody likes me, and Ace pretends to care. That's all I need to feel actual love." She's not making sense at all, and people do like her. Well I like her.

"Kuki I like you….. As a friend, and I'm here for you. Love is not fake, its not a mask. Love is something special that you feel around the other person, and its not a mask it's a normal feeling."

"Wally…"

"Kuki please it will be better if you dump him because really if he's dating two girls how would the other girl feel? Plus wouldn't that make you feel bad, knowing that he needs another girl to make him feel good?" I pleaded, and she sighed.

"Ok Wally I'll do it, but please don't leave me." Her eye's start to tear up, and I see a tear come down her cheek.

"Kuki I'm not going to leave, no matter what happens I'll be here for you." Wow I just met the girl, and I'm already saying this stuff. Wow what has gotten into me. I saw her smile, and I smiled back. I see Ace with Stephanie, and I see Kuki walk over to him. I see Ace looking all scared, and then I see ol Stephanie walk off mad. I see Kuki walk to me, and I look at her with concern. Wondering if she'll be ok.

"Kuki are you alright?" I ask.

"Yea actually that felt reliving, so where are you heading to?"

"Gym, how about you?"

"Oh my gosh I have gym to!" As Kuki and I walked to gym, we started talking getting to know another. We make it to the locker rooms, and we go our separate ways. I go to the coach, and he gives me a locker. Some gym clothes to. I get dressed, and run out. I see Kuki, and she was in shorts! The tardy bell rings, and the coach called out our names.

"Nigel Uno?" Coach yelled, and he raised his hand. He was bald his head well was very shiny. Very interesting seeing a teen with no hair at all, but I guess the kid had hair cancer. In other words he's pale as heck to, what is he Edward Cullen? All we had to do now was put him in sunlight, and see if he sparkles. This kid was weird, wearing sunglasses to. What's with this school, and wearing sunglasses. First Ace, now him!

"Here!" He yelled, as people were doing role call. He said my name, and I said here. Kuki was after a couple people, and a few more people. Then we started doing warm up. We were running around the track once, then on to flag football. This should be interesting.

**That's a wrap people, please review people that would be awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update : ) well here you go chapter 3 of Love At War. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Wally's POV**

After everyone called out there name, we did a warm up. Pretty horrible warm up I say! It was a football unit, and I saw Kuki wave at me. I smiled, and waved at her to. I heard the coach saying to go outside, and I walk up to Kuki. I start walking with her outside.

"Hey Kooks." I hear her laugh, and look at me.

"Kooks?" She asked me raising an eyebrow, I blush a little, and get back in place.

"Yea it's a nickname I just gave you." I smile, and she smiles back at me.

"I like it nobody's ever given me a nickname." At that moment I felt proud of myself, that I was the first to give her a nickname.

"Haha yea I give all my friends nicknames." The rest of the way outside, we talked about school. We all got out there, and couch picked two captains. When everyone picked, Kuki and I were the last players that had to be picked. So when one kid picked me, I saw the other captain glare at him. _Why do people hate Kuki?_ As we were playing football I kept seeing this girl shove Kuki. I didn't do anything, because I thought Kuki was going to stick up for herself. After the game was over we won, and we got dressed. I saw that same girl 'accidently' trip Kuki. I ignored it, and walked over to the boys locker room. After gym I saw Kuki, and I walked up to her.

"Kook's are you alright?" She look's as if she was about to cry, but I couldn't really see since her hair was covering her face.

"Yea… of course." I could tell she was lying, I lifted up her chin, and I saw something that just made me mad. I saw that Kuki had a BLACK EYE!

"Kooks!" She looks away, and I grab her wrist.

"Why are people so mean to you, and hate you?" She looked at me, and sighed.

"It's a long story.." I look at her curiously.

"I'm willing to hear."

"Wally please just drop it." She pleaded, and I look at her sadly.

"Kook's I don't want you to keep getting hurt like this."

"Ok listen my life is hell, you know nothing about me. You barley even know me, why the hell will you care about me this much? My past is my past, and the whole world doesn't have to know!" she yelled at me, and my eye's widen in shock.

"Kuki I… I.."

"Save it!" She interrupted me, and stormed off. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around to see Abby.

"Hey Abby." I say sadly.

"I saw what happened, and her past is not pretty. I used to be her best friend I knew everything about her. That's until stuff happened, and keep trying to open up to her it wont work. It hurts me to see Kuki like this, so sad, and these people who bully her it was because of her past." Abby says to me sadly, and I start to get more interested.

"A guy named Hoagie keep's telling me she's the schools slut." I see her eye's widen, and now it gets more interesting.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask her.

"No you did nothing wrong, you know Hoagie. Well he's my boyfriend, and Hoagie he tries to help her. But she always pushes away always."

"I wonder why?"

**Well it wasn't much, but its 2 in the morning over here so ya. Here ya go chapter 3 : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**An update Gasp! It's been a long time so much has been going on. I'm back now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Kuki's POV**

I was storming down the halls, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I can be such a cults." He smiled at me, I could feel my heart beat faster.

"Its totally fine, so I'm not around here do you know where I can find my science class." He asked me, I looked into his eye's his beautiful light green eyes.

"Oh um its downstairs, then make a left." I smiled, as he smiled, and walked away. Wally came up to me.

"Kuki I'm sorry I should probably slow down a little. Friends?" He asked me with his puppy dog eye's. I sighed.

"Sure why now, but you have to let go what happen to me go."

"Ok that's a deal." He looked at me with such sympathy, and hurt. I see Ace walk up to me.

"Kuki I'm so sorry I cheated on you please, please forgive me my life is shit without you."

"An apology that has the word 'shit' in it, wow how romantic." he sighed, and walked away.

"Good way of standing up for yourself." Abby said, I turn around in shock.

"Kuki I know we haven't talked for a while-"

"Damn straight traitor!" I snapped at that traitor.

"Kuki believe me I only want to make peace." Ha peace why should I believe that! As I walk away from both Abby and Wally I hear people calling me a 'bitch', 'slut', and a lot of other things.

After a horrible day of school, I walked home. I go to the toilet feeling like I was about to vomit, I go to my room to get my bag. I pull out a pregnancy tester, and peed in a cup. I put the tester in my pee. After the results were in I looked at it, and dropped it.

_I was pregnant_

Tears were flowing threw my eye's, maybe I am just a big slut. I sure cant keep my junk in my trunk. I didn't know what to do, for me or the baby. I knew after what happened would lead to something bad. But I could say it wasn't my fault that's what people tell me. I look out the window, and see some new neighbors moving in. Right now I wanted to kill myself it would be easier for everyone. I got on the roof, and I was about to jump when one of the neighbors looked at me.

"Oh my god she's going to jump!" The lady screamed, when I saw the whole family come out. I saw the one person that I didn't want to see at the moment. _Wally._

"Kuki what are you doing!" He screamed, he ran to my house. I saw him start to get on the roof. Once he got on he looked hurt, angry, and sad.

"Kuki what the hell are you doing about to kill yourself!" He yelled at me, tears were going threw my eye's.

"Wally its for the best." I whispered, his eye's got wide.

"For who!" He said panicky.

"The baby." His eye's went wide, that's when I jumped.

**I didn't do a long chapter because I'm not really getting any reviews, but once I get a couple I will review this is to be continued. **


End file.
